


第三个故事：我们往往以爱为名，却互相伤害

by Nemo1025



Category: RPS, 同人rps, 居北 - Fandom, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo1025/pseuds/Nemo1025
Summary: 不懂饭圈。含sp情节。朱白rps，现代娱乐圈AU，含私设请理解，话多慢热，描写废请结合上下文食用，祝愉





	第三个故事：我们往往以爱为名，却互相伤害

不懂饭圈。含sp情节。朱白rps，现代娱乐圈AU，含私设请理解，话多慢热，描写废

请结合上下文食用，祝愉。

 

对不起晾了小白这么久估计都要感冒了，承接一下上下文……我都有点咕忘了  
小红心小蓝手评论都不要客气，支持即动力

 

白宇被人沉默又严肃的责打弄的有些怕了，无法控制的晃着腰想要逃开身后的斥责疼痛。

却被男人一把按住腰部向下一压，泛着红肿的屁股就可怜巴巴的向上翘起来被人压制住。刚刚的责打均匀的给人臀上上了一层正红，因为疼痛而颤颤悠悠的，此时看着可怜极了。

 

身后站着的人沉默不语，空气都是凝滞的，白宇趴在那里抿着嘴忍受着，却只能听到人的呼吸声，得不到任何安慰。

被冷空气吹过的皮肤开始变得敏感，原本火烧的疼痛开始刺痒难耐，白宇实在受不了这种沉默又羞耻的搁置，两条长腿开始不安的相互磨蹭起来。

 

“干什么？”朱一龙把手轻轻搁在他腰上拍拍，警告意味十足。

“你……龙哥，我知道错了，我觉得你大概还在气我不跟你商量就接这部戏，结果还双标不许你接嘛。不过我现在想通了，反正我们都要一起接，那就把这出戏演好，我们也再重温一下一起演戏时候的愉快生活嘛。”

难为人赤裸着下身，红肿着屁股这样趴着还能蹦豆一样说出这一大堆话来，朱一龙笑的弯了眉眼却没让背对着他低着头的人看见。

修的很短的手指甲在人红肿的臀上轻轻的刮着，从人腰窝轻轻向下刮挠到大腿根儿，指尖似乎带着火，将白宇的浑身都烧的发热起来，他再撑不住了，干脆也不顾后果的就直起身子来将人抱住，将侧脸贴在人颈窝。

朱一龙被他突然的动作吓了一跳，手里拎着的皮带也咔哒一声落在地上，等被人八抓鱼一样搂了个结实才反应过来，却又拿人一点办法也没有。伸手拍了拍他赤裸着还泛着红肿的臀，用手背贴上去感受着滚烫的温度。

“你知不知道羞？”

“跟你有什么可羞的，该见的都见了。”

话虽是这么说，可白宇的耳朵连着脖子全都红了，他刚只想着逃打，到没想到现在的情况是有多暧昧。赤裸着下身，内裤还挂在腿根上，宽松的大短裤倒是在刚刚的动作中掉在了一旁。白宇害羞的皱着眉头偏了偏脑袋暗自埋怨自己失策，刚刚怎么说也该把裤子拽上了啊，现在倒好，弄的自己多狼狈。

但是总比趴着挨打好。白宇自我安慰的能力极好，干脆搂着朱一龙的脖子不撒手，声音低沉又黏糊糊的在人耳边小声撒娇。

“哥哥，你不生气了。”

朱一龙知道他还没意识到自己到底气在哪，不过听着人的讨好，再被人主动投怀送抱，他哪里还能再硬着心肠对着人板脸呢。  
白宇似乎自己都没意识到，他就是他的死穴，是他的白月光，他把他藏在自己浑身上下最柔软的地方。

拖着人的腿弯将人打横抱起来往卧室走，白宇重心不稳，忙用手勾着朱一龙的脖颈抱好，横抱的姿势难免会扯到屁股上被人皮带抽出来的伤，惹的白宇忍不住嘶嘶啦啦的叫出来。

“疼！你轻点，你下手没数啊你，你一事还带二罚的，现在可好，我疼死了。”

朱一龙听了人的抱怨面子上倒是不显，不过手臂用力将人向上托了托，还故意用手去压着他饱经摧残的伤处，惹的白宇小声叫出来，眼尾都泛红了，他这才知道朱一龙还不开心呢，忙收起了玩闹的心思非常有眼色的闭嘴不说话开始继续装乖了。

被人放在柔软的床铺上的时候，白宇还是不肯松手，他小心思多着呢，还在犯嘀咕，生怕人气还没消再按着罚了。见他两只手勾着自己脖颈挂着，朱一龙被他坠的没办法，只能哈着腰低头看着他。白宇眼睛还有点泛红，眉毛向下耷拉着，看上去委屈又可怜。

还嘟着嘴巴。朱一龙干脆低头吻上去。

白宇的嘴唇厚而软，两人的吻每次都很难做到蜻蜓点水。朱一龙嘴唇将白宇嘟起来下唇含着轻轻向下扯开，舌头就灵活的钻进人主动张开的牙关里，舌头互相纠缠着，谁也不肯先认输一样在相连的口腔里打转。  
朱一龙就着和人唇舌纠缠的姿势翻身上床，手肘抵在人身边将人侧身抱在怀里接吻，白宇两只手臂又缠在人颈间，压在人后脑上让人贴的更近一些。

最终白宇认栽，被人含着舌尖吸吮的呼吸急促扬起脖颈，伸手在人肩膀上拍拍求饶朱一龙才肯将人送开。

白宇下嘴唇都被人啃肿了，可怜巴巴又无奈的盯着人看。朱一龙也有点不好意思的冲人抿抿嘴。两人就这么相对相拥，只能听到彼此绵长的呼吸声融合在一起，说不出的和谐温暖。

拇指擦过人湿润的眼角，朱一龙伸手捏捏人的鼻尖打算起身下床去厨房收拾碗筷。刚起身就被白宇从后面拉住手腕。

“哥哥，你告诉我你为什么不开心，我好下次注意点，你不说，万一我下次再让你不高兴了，你一生气把我甩了，我上哪哭鼻子去。”

朱一龙被人噎了一下，起身就将侧躺着卡巴着眼睛看着自己的白宇给按在床上，白宇臀上有伤，皮带着抽痕整齐的罗列在被巴掌扇肿的臀上显得格外可怜。朱一龙下不去手再打，又心里有气无处发泄，干脆附身一口咬在人红彤彤的臀瓣上。

“哎！”

下意识的绷紧身子，白宇感觉屁股上湿乎乎的，被咬过的地方火烧火燎的疼成一团，本就脆弱的后臀还被人这样残暴的对待，他实在是压不住火了，窜起来就在人腰上捏了一把。

“你是属狗的么你！咬人！”

朱一龙才不在意小猫抓在自己腰上捏的那两下，大手将人纤细的手腕握了伸到面前来轻吻，白宇就跪在自己面前的床上，比自己站在床下稍高一些，面红耳赤的垂眼气呼呼的看着自己。

“你觉得你爱我要比我爱你更多一点？”朱一龙手指在人下巴底下轻轻挠挠，就像是逗小猫一般，眼里却满含着珍爱。

听了人的问题白宇愣了愣，那点想冲人发火撒娇的玩闹心思也收了起来，他仔细想了想他的提问，最后自己在心里给出了肯定的答案。

他喜欢他在先。  
从他第一次知道拍戏合作的演员是他开始，他就去看了他很多的访谈，一开始只是想礼貌性的了解，可是他越了解就越喜欢，他小号偷偷关注了他的微博和饭圈，他在人微博下学着其他小粉丝留言，他有意的在第一次见面的时候下绊子，其实之后的每一次相见，他都想与人能再亲近一点，可他总是略有距离感，很难亲近，说话也温温的，消息也很少回。

白宇几次都快被人的冷漠打败了，有时候拍完戏回了酒店躺在床上他就想，干，不喜欢了，不就是个带把爷们么，长得好看的男的多了去了。但是第二天看到他温和的冲自己笑着说早安白宇就又开始了新一天的沦陷。

直到两个人真的确定关系，朱一龙没有直接表态，白宇就也没对人说的多明确，他对这段感情小心翼翼，生怕是暧昧，说破了人就不在了。他们俩似乎就是这么莫名其妙，又自然而然的在一起，开始超过朋友的相知，像爱人一样相恋，最后坎坎坷坷走到现在。

白宇觉得，他爱朱一龙，比朱一龙爱他要更多一些，但他没觉得这有什么，他很享受现在，和他在一起的每一天，他都想再爱他更多一点。

见人低着头也不说话，像是陷入思考，朱一龙得到了他问题的答案。

他搂着白宇的腰，鼻尖在人下巴上轻轻扫着末了抬头在人下巴上轻轻亲吻。

“白宇，你真自私。你这样让我觉得我很失败。”他眼神示意阻止了人急切的辩解，“我们之前的关系就这么需要你默默奉献才能维系？还是说，你觉得我不够爱？”

朱一龙很早就知道白宇了，那时他们两人都默默无闻。白宇一直是一个在耳边绕来绕去的名字，因为其他的演员同行总是提起就啧啧称赞。他一开始并没有放在心上，直到收到了要合作演戏的通告单。

他把白宇的小把戏看在眼底，记在心里，他看着人在身边带着目的徘徊，他很喜欢他，但他对待感情就是这样习惯性的深埋。

他对他说的话最多，对他笑的最开怀；他却逢人就抱怨自己高冷，抱怨自己话题终结。

他将他深埋在心里，放进他未来的每一个计划里小心翼翼的安排，他对他坦诚，真挚，从不隐瞒；他却遇事就将自己推到门外，永远把好事和自己分享，有困难也不愿与自己抱怨，让自己陪他分担。他都知道，虽然小白做的这些事都以爱为名，但朱一龙却还是心里难过，对着人却什么都说不出来。

“小白，你不要小心翼翼，不要觉得没资格参与我的未来，也不用总是试探。”朱一龙仰头看着人的眼睛，温柔又虔诚。

“我不知道我们的关系现在还会让你这样不安。”朱一龙仰着头轻轻吻了人的下唇，鼻尖，再垫起脚吻上人的眉眼。

“我以后每天，都会对你说一次爱。”

**Author's Note:**

> 下章不知道有啥预警  
> 发展快，文笔稀碎预警，话废话密预警  
> 没有感情过度，心理描写像老太太的裹脚布
> 
>  
> 
> 🌟希望我不是一个人在舞，孤独患者渴望回应，就算不评论交流，也渴望收到一颗心🌟


End file.
